


A Lovely Choice

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just some random Chloe and Adrien that I wrote some time ago, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: "Adrien," Chloe whispered as she pulled Adrien's arms tighter around her waist, "Do you love me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, before I had my magical laptop, so it may be a little rough. I'm proud of this though. It was my first time writing Chloe and I can't say I did completely horrible XD I really hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.

"Adrien," Chloe whispered as she pulled Adrien's arm tighter around her waist, tangling her legs that were over his further.

The blonde boy that held her body close to his on the white couch in his room simply hummed in response, contentment evident in his tone. 

"Do you love me?" She asked without hesitation, but the uncharacteristic meekness threw him off guard as he opened his eyes and stared at her intently. He said nothing. She put her hand on his cheek, staring up into his grassy green eyes. Her perfectly manicured nail rubbed against his slightly stubbled cheek, "Do you love me, Adrien?" 

The question had been stuck in her mind for a while, constantly nagging her, but she didn't dare voice it until then. She didn't dare show any sense of doubt or lack of confidence until then. She was Chloe Bourgeois, of course she wouldn't. She was known for being confident, but he was Adrien Agreste; the one person she could truly be honest with. She knew him to be truthful and always genuine in everything he did, but how did she know he truly cared about her? Few would choose her, so why would someone as good as Adrien choose her?

Adrien removed her hand from his cheek, cradling her dainty hand in his while pressing his lips to her fingertips, "You know the answer to that, so why are you asking?"

Chloe huffed as she stared at her boyfriend who was clearly distracted with kissing her hand, "Allow me to rephrase that. Do you really love me, Adrien?" 

He paused and looked at her, concern sweeping over his face, "Out of everyone I know, you are by far the most self-assured. It's not like you to question such a thing, Chlo. What's going on?" 

She looked away, biting her pink coated lip before speaking, "I am a beautiful woman, I know that. I have etiquette and charm, everything lovely to the eye, but I've learned something over the years," she lifted her head back up to meet his eyes, "It amounts to nothing." 

"What are you getting at?" Adrien looked confused. 

"I have a rotten heart, Adrien. No one chooses me. No one. So why? Why would someone as pure and kind as you choose me over someone else? Someone you deserve?"  Chloe had come to her senses after her first two years of high school. After feeling a deep loneliness when Sabrina finally gave up on her, something clicked in her mind. She understood why no one like her. She understood why Sabrina abandoned her, and she didn't blame her. Chloe was arrogant and selfish beyond belief. She treated everyone like trash because she truly believed that was what they were: garbage. She thought she was amazing and perfect and everyone just had to adore her, but it was the complete opposite. They were the better ones. She was the garbage. Being abandoned by her mother sucked, but she didn't know her. She never did. Chloe was just a baby when she left her and her father, but she knew Sabrina, and it hurt. It ached. It changed her, but not for the better. And seeing her happy made something inside her crack. Seeing Sabrina happier without her made something inside her shatter.

Chloe distanced herself, telling anyone who questioned her that it was simply because she didn't feel like wasting her breath on peasants. She hated herself more than she ever had before, and she tried to hate everyone else more. She tried, but it only made her self-loathing deepen. She didn't think anything could change that. She didn't think anyone could help her. Then Adrien came. He came back to her and he showed her the affection she had been lacking. Not the friendship she had with Sabrina where she controlled and stomped all over her, but one of equality. Side by side, looking at each other on even ground. It was a change for her, but it worked. Adrien mended and eased her brokenness, fussing at her when she was arrogant or harsh to someone while still caring for her. They talked about Ladybug for hours on end, teasing each other for their superhero crushes. She'd sometimes listen to his dumb jokes just to appease him, and he'd sometimes go shopping with her just to appease her (they might have even enjoyed it after a while).  They hung out over the weekends and he even gave her a newfound appreciation for video games, though he stomped her every time no matter how competitive she got. It was different, but she liked it. She had her Adrien back and she felt wanted, because out of every kind and considerate person he could've ―should've― chosen, he chose her. It made her heart quicken every time she thought about it, but she couldn't help but doubt it at times. Maybe his father was just making him date her because of her social standing. Maybe he just felt guilty or obligated to make her feel better.  She couldn't stop the thoughts, and she couldn't stop herself from voicing them either.

"Chloe, do you really believe I would be with you right now if I didn't love you?" He cupped her cheek, tenderly stroking the soft skin.

"You've never told me." She mumbled.

"What?" 

"You've never told me that you love me before, not directly anyway. It makes one wonder…" 

He chuckled untangled their legs so he could lift her onto his lap, "Wonder what, My Queen?" That nickname always got to her, and not just because he was calling her royalty. 

"It makes one wonder if you'd be happier choosing someone more… selfless. Sweet."

Adrien sighed as she laid her head down on his shoulder, cuddling closer to him to hide the vulnerability in her expression. She hated being so… transparent. "You don't give yourself enough credit." He whispered in her ear, "You're a better person than you realize. You're a bit rough around the edges, sure, but you're caring and affectionate. You long to be loved, and once you are, you love back even stronger. Deeper." 

She kissed his shoulder as he continued, "You are a beautiful woman, Chloe. You have etiquette and charm, everything lovely. And you have an even more lovely heart."

She sat up and stared at him, searching his eyes and finding sincerity. Honesty. She never knew Adrien to be a liar, and she still didn't know him to be. He was telling the truth and she would've cried if she didn't have so much pride (and makeup on). She slowly leaned down, her lips inches from his as they twitched up into a small smile. He closed the space between them, captivating her lips with his. There was no doubt that he was going to have lipstick on his mouth by the time they separated, but neither of them could find it in themselves to care. They instead deepened the kisses, roaming each other's lips and surrounding skin contently, not rushing the moment. Simply feeling. Relishing in the sensation of each other, softly.

Adrien was the one to break the kiss, the two of them breathing heavily as they held each other closer. 

"You said," Adrien's breath fanned against her face as he rested his forehead against hers, "that I've never told you that I love you directly, but you misunderstand." 

She raised an eyebrow, "Please, tell me how I misunderstood." She sassed.

He trailed a finger down her neck, tracing little circles and other shapes against her skin (most likely hearts and cats). "Every touch, every caress, every kiss, and every loving glance or gaze." He looked up into her piercing blue eyes as if to prove a point, "is a declaration of my love."

Chloe's lipstick smeared lips protruded into a pout as her eyebrows furrowed, "You have to be more obvious!" 

"How is that not obvious?!" 

She crossed her arms, "You have to say it, Adrien!" 

"Didn't I just say it in a much more poetic, romantic way?"

"Ugh, you are such a sap." 

Adrien's lips turned up into a mischievous smirk, "Oh, please. You love how romantic and sappy I am." 

"Honey, there's a difference between love and tolerance." She patted his cheek and laughed as he pouted. 

"Now I'm definitely not saying it." 

"You are impossible." She grumbled, slipping out of his lap. 

He grabbed her waist and held her there.

His grip was soft enough so that she could easily tug away, but she stayed within his hold. With her silent approval, he pulled her back and showered her face with chaste pecks, making her laugh. He didn't have to say it, she knew he loved her. Every time he touched her, she could feel it radiate off of him. His kisses and warm embraces said everything she needed to hear. He loved her, and he'd choose her every time.


End file.
